For the First time
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: "There's nothing going on, Scott. I brought the books from the safe to the loft, so he spends a lot of time researching here.He just got tired of always being number two in your plans" OR The fic I started years ago and finally got around posting it. It has music, dancing, pain, blood, Giant snakes, a criptic bastard (that is NOT Deaton), battles, fluff and dance parties
1. Rain

There was nobody around the lake to see the glass eyed girl walking into the water fully clothed. The new moon and the stars were the only light. Her hands were stretched in front of her, like she was trying to reach for something.

A boy reached the lake seconds after the girl vanished underwater, his eyes searching for something he wasn't sure was real. He was sure he'd seen a shadow making it's way to the lake. He took a look around again, starting to make his way back to the city. His eyes stopped at the lake, his feet changing direction.

Derek doesn't really know what to do with his life now. His uncle is locked up in Eichen House, Kate is gone, Cora is back in Argentina, and even though she asked him to stay with her he decided to go back to Beacon Hills. Scott is okay, he had Braeden and Stiles had Malia, Lydia is... Not okay, but getting there, she went to England so she could be away from all the mess and with Jackson. He supposes she will be back eventually. Erica and Boyd are finally talking to him again, and Isaac will be back from France in a couple of weeks.

He should be happy. Things were finally okay.

But he isn't.

And the reason why he isn't is sleeping in his couch right now, in a position that shouldn't be possible and in no way looks comfortable. The spaz, brown (in the right light gold) eyed boy has been spending more and more time in the loft. After he found out about all the books that survived the fire, Stiles had turned Derek's loft in a library and his couch in a bed.

He doesn't really know how the boy got under his skin. One day, Stiles was nothing but an annoying teenager trying to ruin what was left of his life and without him noticing the flailing teenager became important. Maybe too important. He knows what he looks like, okay? He knows he looks like a bad boy, a guy with a past and a couple of arrests and Stiles is so young, pure in a way that makes him ache in a weird way.

Stiles moves and his body slides the rest of the way to the floor in a very complex side thing that Derek knows he wouldn't be able to pull off had he been awake. The pages of the book he has under his face look like they are about to split. His eyelashes long and dark against his cheeks.

If Stiles were awake he would throw the book at Derek and call him a creeper. If he's being honest to himself he's painfully aware of how creep he is being, but what can he do? Stare at the boy while he's awake? That would be weird. And would probably scare him. Or make him wonder if he wasn't the possessed this time

The door opens and Derek finally, after God knows how long, stops looking at the sleeping boy on his floor. "Hey Derek" Braeden walks up and gives him a kiss "Did Stiles find whatever he was looking for before he fell asleep?"

"I don't think he did" Derek gets up and goes to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. "He fell asleep about 15 minutes after he started reading that book."

She walks to the kitchen and hugs him "Did you get a chance to find out what he's researching?" He pours two cups of coffee, turns around and smiles at the woman.

"Not really. I only know it has something to do with the Hale powers. Something about where did the power go when I healed Cora" Derek kisses her forehead, lets her go and grabs two cups of coffee, making his way to the living room. Sitting on the couch he puts one of the cups on the floor next to Stiles head, knowing that the smell will probably wake him up.

He doesn't have to wait much, a few seconds later Stiles is already waking up. Before he even opened his eyes he was already talking "Do I smell coffee? You better have made me a cup, Derek. Oh, look, coffee." Stiles takes a sip while sitting. "Seriously, dude, you make the best coffee. Hands out, no doubt" He drinks another sip, this time moaning a bit around it. He grabs his cellphone and looks at the time. "Shit. Shit shit shit. I have to go, my dad is gonna kill me." He grabs his backpack and the book, never letting go of the cup. "I'll bring your cup back tomorrow, I promise." And with that the door closes, leaving a very confuse Derek inside.

Derek blinks.

And then blinks again.

Stiles had just taken his shirt off and Derek felt completely at lost as to what to do with the unexpected view of pale skin and freckles. Freckles he wants to play connect the dots with. And not only that, but there were muscles at sight. Intellectually he knew Stiles had to have some muscle, he played lacrosse for fucks sake, but knowing and seeing were two different things.

And then there was the happy trail.

For some reason none of the others had body hair, and finding out that Stiles of all people had a happy trail made his brain stop.

Probably because all the blood that should be up there had just made a hasty retreat to his cock.

Braeden punches Stiles who loses balance and falls, taking her with him. He uses the fact that she is distracted to move and pin her to the ground. Which makes Derek feel a bit lightheaded, since the small amount of blood he still had circling his body made it's way to join the rest on his cock. His eyes can't help but making their way through Stiles' back, following the trail of freckles all the way to down to his ass.

Braeden looks sweaty, lying underneath Stiles, her hands pinned above her head and the image of being the one in that position takes over Derek's brain. "That was really good. You have to learn how to use your clumsiness as an advantage. Now, let me up". Braeden gets up and makes her way to Derek, smiling at him. He places his book on his lap, hiding his reaction to the whole Shirtless Stiles thing.

"The training is good to him. He is getting more confident." Derek only smiles at her and nods his head, hoping she won't think something is wrong. She turns to Stiles and signals for him to come closer, since he's still lying on the grass. "We'll have to finish the training early today because I have to go out. But you should try to convince Derek here to train with you a bit."

Stiles walks up to them and smiles. Derek feels his heart doing acrobatics in his chest and internally sighs. He knows he's falling for the teen and he also knows that this will probably end in tears.

Chances are big that it will be his tears.

The door opens and Derek raises his eyes to look at the newcomer. Stiles is covered in water and shaking. "What the fuck? Why are you out on this rain? Are you trying to get a cold?" Derek gets up and makes his way to the cupboard. Grabbing a towel he makes his way to Stiles, who came in and is taking his shirt off. Derek hands him the towel and turns around, averting his eyes. trying to avoid the temptation of oogling the teen. "Do you want some clothes? I think I have something that fits you"

"Yes, please! I'm freezing" Derek goes to his dresser and pulls a pair of sweats too small for him. "Dude, I've been trying to call everyone but the phones are down and I needed to talk to you" He grabs the clothes Derek is offering him and undoes his belt. Derek decides that for the good of his sanity he should move to another room. Maybe the kitchen. It seems like a safe place to hide.

"What did you have to say that was so important? And isn't Scott's house closer to yours?" Stiles walks into the kitchen, toweling his hair. Derek's clothes don't fit him perfectly, but they are not that big, he just has to remember not to get distracted by the fact that his smell is mixing with Stiles'. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Stiles gives him a smile "Yes! One hundred percent yes. And what I have to say is that I don't think this rain is natural. I mean, it is natural, but I think something supernatural is causing it." He sits in one of the stools Derek has bought since moving back. "Don't you feel something magical in the air?"

Derek puts a cup full of hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of Stiles and drinks from his. "I've felt something weird in the air for about two weeks. Actually about a week before the rain started." He ignores the moan Stiles gives when he drinks the cocoa, trying to keep himself sane. "But that doesn't explain why you drove to the farthest house in a torrential rain that you believe has a supernatural origin."

"Well, actually it has a bit to do with the feeling question. Since the nogitsune I've been able to feel when something weird is happening on the forest." Derek raises a brown "I know, I didn't say anything to anyone because I didn't know for sure if what I was feeling was really about the preserve or if it had something to do with the nogitsune. But then about a week before the rain begun I started feeling like something really wrong was going on. Somehow I knew it wasn't with me, I knew it had something to do with the preserve." Derek made his way around the kitchen's island and sits next to Stiles. "I went to take a look around and the only thing I could see were some pretty big tracks... They kind of looked like snake tracks, but I don't think they were. They were too big and too deep." Stiles looks to the side and sees the Eyebrows Of Doom. "What?"

"Are you fucking crazy? You are telling me that even though you knew that something supernatural was going on in the woods you went there? Alone?" Stiles averted his eyes, looking back at his cup. Derek picks up the cup to have something to hold and focus on so he doesn't punch the nearest hard surface.

"I can take care of myself, you know? But I will admit that I felt something weird... Something was pulling me to the water and it was hard not to get into the lake. You know, the one you through Jackson's body in?" Derek just rolls his eyes "Not to mention I could swear I had seen someone around the lake, but there was no one there. Could it be mermaids? Are mermaids real, Derek? Do mermaids kill people?" Stiles' heartbeat got faster with each question and Derek has to control himself not to roll his eyes again.

"No, Stiles, mermaids aren't real. Just like Vampires" Stiles gives him a look, like he's not sure he believes what he is being told and takes another sip of his cocoa. Not wanting to get into that argument again. The last time it went on for 5 hours.

"I think we should look into it. Will you help me?" His eyes get twice as big and Derek takes a moment to think about how Stiles looks younger and carefree that way. His heart gives a little squeeze, almost like it is mourning all that the boy has lost since he got mixed with werewolves.

"Sure. But we have to tell the pack about it." Stiles makes a weird noise in the back of his throat. He gets up and puts his empty cup on the sink and turns to look at Derek.

"I don't wanna tell them now. Can we wait until I have something more than 'I think I feel something weird coming from the preserve?'" He walks to the living room and sits on the couch, Derek follows him, the smell of their mixed scents starting to get to him.

Derek sits on the other end of the couch, as far as he can from Stiles, and that earns him a calculating look and then Stiles feet on his lap. He looks at the feet and he knows he must look confused because the next thing he hears is "They are not going to bite you, Derek. Last night I was reading about werewolves habits and there was this whole thing about how you guys are tactile, I figured you would like touching someone from the pack. And who knows" he wiggles his toes "maybe I could score some foot rubs".

Derek pushes Stiles feet away "I'm not rubbing your feet, Stiles. And okay, we don't tell them now, even though I think you should tell Scott, this is his territory now" Derek feels the bile raising in his throat. It's not that he doesn't like Scott, but Beacon Hills had been his family's territory for generations and it didn't feel right to have another Alpha there.

Stiles just gives him a sad smile, like he knows what Derek's thinking about. "I will. I just need to find something concrete before I speak to him."


	2. We made a start (be it a false one)

Stiles had been in his loft for three days, books pilling up around him. He'd been wearing Derek's clothes and the man has bem trying to keep himself in check because the smell of _them_ is slowly driving him insane. The Sheriff wasn't very happy that his son was with Derek but there wasn't much they could do because the rain had blocked all the roads, so he'd call whenever the phones worked, always questioning about the boy's well being and if he was okay with staying at the loft.

Derek loses his place in the book he is reading when a book flies through the room, almost hitting his head, and hits the metal door behind him. Stiles' smell had been getting increasingly exasperated and Derek had been expecting some kind of outburst for a while. "Nothing! I can't find anything that would explain what's happening. Can't we go to the preserve?" The boy is sitting crossed legged in the middle of the couch, hand going through his hair before scratching the side of his face and letting his head fall to the back. Without permission Derek's eyes follow Stiles throat and the way the muscles marked the skin. Getting up, he walks to the door, picks up the book and walks back to the couch sitting next to him, his hand resting on Stiles thigh.

Since the night Stiles had put his feet on his lap, Derek had been touching him more often. His wolf would almost purr with every touch, as if he had chosen the perfect person to be tactile with. "The rain is too strong for us to go out there. We wouldn't be able to see nor see anything." He removes his hand and gets up. Even though he is getting more comfortable with it, the touches never really linger. "Not to mention that with this kind of rain I wouldn't be able to smell anything which makes things too dangerous to you"

Stiles hand runs through his hair again, he's been doing it more often since he decided to let it grow. "I know, I know, but I can't find anything and the rain doesn't seem to be stopping. I can't even think where else to look for answers." He scratches his jaw again and Derek can't help but thinking that the small amount of stubble that has grown over the last few days looks good.

"Wanna watch something? Take your mind of off the search?"

Stiles gives one last look to the pile of books he'd been reading and gets up. He stretches his back, his shirt riding up a bit and without his permission Derek's eyes fall into the patch of skin. Stiles lays on the couch and looks back at Derek, his eyes questioning why the man hadn't moved. "Okay then, what are we watching?"

Derek finally starts moving, picks up the remote controls from the center table, sits on the opposite side of the couch and almost immediately Stiles tucks his feet under Derek's tight. The man feels a chill going up his spine, his heart racing the same way it's been doing every time Stiles initiates any touch. Trying to keep the facade of not liking the touch he raises a brown and looks at the boy "Why are your feet under my tight? Didn't we have this conversation already?"

Stiles gives him a cheeky smile "Come on. Derek. We both know werewolves need touching, so why not me? It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone about it, not to mention that I think it's nice to be able to touch someone freely. Don't fight against it." Derek looks into Stiles eyes and sees that the boy needs the touch just as much as he does. He tries to remember if he's ever seen Stiles being tactile and realizes that the only two people he'd seen the boy touching openly were his father and Scott. Derek feels his heart warming up to the idea that he is in the same category as the other two in Stiles' life.

The older man looks to the tv, that's still off and barely recognizes his own voice. "I've been fighting it for so long that I don't know what to do." The boy moves, sitting next to Derek and puts a hand on his shoulder. He feels the older man's muscles tense up and slowly release. "My family used to touch all the time and I do miss it. It's weird having a pack but not touching them." There are memories playing like a movie in Derek's head. All the touching and the smiles he hasn't really thought about since the fire. He takes a deep breath and then another one.

"Come on, big guy. I'm offering myself, I'm pack, just do it. Touch, sent, mark. Unless marking involves pissing on me. If it does then I'm against marking, but I'm all for everything else." Stiles feels the change in Derek before he can see it, the muscles relaxing completely under his hands and the older men's breathing slowing down a bit and he lets out a rough laugh.

Derek gets up and pulls Stiles towards him pulling the boy against his chest and putting his nose into his neck. Stiles' smell overwhelms his senses, but it's not only the boy's smell. He can smell Erica, Boyd, Kira, Malia and Scott. He smells his pack, and for the first time in a long time his wolf howls in joy. "Fuck, I had no idea of how much I missed this." He runs his hands through Stiles hair, his nose never leaving the boy's neck. His wolf quiets down and he notices that Stiles is holding on to him just as strong as he is. "Thank you for this".

Derek feels Stiles arms tightening around him and a smile on his neck "Your welcome. I need it as much as you do, you know? My mom used to be really tactile my dad was too, but after she died he started to distance himself. I miss having someone touching me." Their voices are muffled, neither really willing to move away enough to speak. There's a warmth that goes through their body, a loop of hurt and comfort.

If you asked them they could not say how long the tight embrace lasted, but when they finally break apart and sit on the couch, they are touching from shoulder to foot. In both their hearts a weight lessens.

Derek feels something shaking him and he opens his eyes. Stiles hair is pointing everywhere, like the younger man had been running his hands through it non stop. "I found it. I finally found a way to stop the rain. We need to burn letharia vulpina, wolfsbane, salt, vervain, witch haze, hemlock and mistletoe. According to what I found in the book those are the herbs that counteract all kinds of supernatural and together it can block spells cast by the rarest forms of supernatural. All those have to be burned in a protection recipient, it's even better if it has a crest of a supernatural pack. The herbs I know Deaton has but I have no idea where to find the protection recipient."

Stiles body is vibrating and Derek can smell the confidence and pride coming in waves from the boy. He is still half asleep and really only catches about half of what he is hearing "I have the recipient. It's where I was keeping my mom's nails. We can get whatever else we need in the morning." He turns to the side. "You did it, you found it, now go to sleep." He's almost asleep when he hears Stiles moving nonstop in the living room. "Stop moving, Stiles." The rustling sound stops for a couple of minutes. And starts again. Taking a deep breath, and without opening his eyes talks, even though he knows it's a terrible idea "Come here, Stiles" The boy walks to Derek's bed and stands next to the man's head who pulls the covers next to him "Get in the bed and just go. The fuck. To sleep."

Derek feels the bed deepening behind him, the boy lying completely straight, hands next to his body. He stops himself from rolling his eyes, slowly he notices Stiles relaxing a bit. After a couple of minutes he feels Stiles moving again. He rolls to the side, throwing his arm and leg on top of the boy, his nose on Stiles neck, he feels the muscles under him tense up again "Sleep, Stiles. Just, fucking sleep." A couple of seconds go by and he feels the muscles relaxing and the boy's breathing slowing down.

A knock on the door wakes Stiles up. He feels warmer and better rested than he has in years. He opens his eyes and realizes that he and Derek got completely tangled during the night. Their legs intertwined, his arm around Derek, the man's nose still against his neck and his hand on Stiles hair. Stiles own face is to the side and he can smell Derek's shampoo. Stiles musings about their position is interrupted by the person knocking on the door again and Derek moves, a growl coming out of his mouth. Stiles smiles a bit and tries to get up. "Hey, Derek? Can you move? Someone is knocking on the door. It's probably Scott since I texted him last night. He probably brought the herbs too, so we can do the ritual" Derek growls again and moves his arm so he can tighten it around the boy. "Is the Sourwoulf not a morning person?" He feels the older man's head moving, nodding. "Own, I did not see that coming" The knocking increases "But I do have to get up" Derek releases Stiles with a whine and lays on his back.

Stiles opens the door and Scott looks at him, his face showing his confusion. "Hey, Stiles." He looks at Derek getting up from the bed and tries to sniff the air subtly. Stiles rolls his eyes at his friend and walks to the kitchen to make some coffee "I got your text and went by the clinic to get the herbs you asked for. It was a bitch to get there with this rain. Deaton asked if you were doing some kind of spell against the supernatural and I told him I didn't know. Are you really sure it's a supernatural thing?" He eyes the bed again and goes after Stiles. "Because he told me to tell you that if you are doing a spell you have to be careful. Apparently most of them have an end date or something like that. And he said that if done wrong it can render all supernatural creatures powerless."

Derek walks into the kitchen, holding a wooden cylinder and places it on top of the table. "I don't really remember much about what you said last night but here's the recipient. When are we going to do the spell? And what is the spell?" He walks past Stiles, touching the boy's back on his way to the freezer. Scott's eyebrows go up and he looks at Stiles with bulging eyes. The older boy just smiles at him and shakes his head, putting coffee in three mugs. Derek turns back to the boys and sees the weird way they are looking at each other "What?"

"Scott's just being silly. He's not used to someone touching me besides him, my dad and Malia. Are you cooking?" Derek looks at Stiles like he has grown another head and the boy just shrugs, he looks at Scott and sees a look of complete confusion taking over his expression. The man looks back at Stiles and sees that the boy is eyeing the eggs on his hands hungrily. Deciding to drop the subject he moves to the stove. Fist pumping the boy smiles "Yass, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I'm cooking scrambled eggs, so that's what you're gonna have to eat. If you want a horse you're gonna have to find your own food." Scott looks at the older man's back, at Stiles, back at Derek and then back at Stiles. He tries but can't comprehend when did the other two became so comfortable around each other and suddenly he is taken by the overwhelming feeling that he is watching something that he shouldn't be. Like he is intruding.

Oblivious to the feeling growing inside his friend, Stiles takes a sip of his coffee "Damn, I should've let you do the coffee. Mine doesn't taste half as good as yours." He takes another sip and winces "So, about the ritual. There's one thing I haven't really said. You guys can't be near it." Derek stops stirring the eggs and looks at Stiles "There's wolfsbane on the mix, Derek. Do I have to remind you what happens when wolves get close to wolfsbane?" The man opens his mouth but Stiles doesn't allow him to speak "Don't worry, you guys won't be far. I think downstairs is good enough. You just have to be far enough that you won't smell the burning." The older boy takes another sip of coffee and winces again "You have ruined me for any other coffee, Derek."

Derek just smiles and shakes his head at the boy's antics before putting the food into three different plates and going to the coffee machine.

Scott feels a pang of jealousy because of the way the other two men are acting. They seemed to have forgotten he was even there. "When are you doing it?" Stiles looks at him and the suspicion that he had forgotten Scott was there grows "Because my mom was talking about all the car accidents that happened because of the rain" Derek puts a plate with eggs and toast in front of him, one on front of an empty chair and one in front of Stiles. He than sits down next to Stiles arms brushing and looks at Scott. The feeling of being in the middle of something he shouldn't be seeing just grows inside Scott.

"Well, I was planning on doing it right after breakfast. We should call the pack for a meeting, though. I can't explain much of what's going on, since I have no idea, but at least we can try to find out together." Stiles went back to eating and for a couple of minutes the only noise in the loft is the sound of forks and knives.

Scott looks at Derek and at the building. He takes a deep breath to say something but gives up. A few minutes later he looks at Derek and looks back at the door. Derek rolls his eyes, he's been hoping to avoid talking about Stiles with the boy but he could see that that would not happen. "What Scott?" The boy looks back at Derek, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's going on between you and Stiles? He's been on the loft for a week, before that he was with you every day. When you weren't at the loft you were at the house. What the hell, man?" Scott's voice gets higher as he's talking and Derek can smell the resentment coming from the younger boy. Derek takes a moment to silently wonder how Stiles puts up with Scott and than takes a deep breath. He knows this has to be treaded gently. Scott and Stiles are a package and, if he is being honest with himself, he's not really sure himself.

"There's nothing going on, Scott. I brought the books from the safe to the loft, so he spends a lot of time researching here. He didn't want us to be unprepared again, I guess he is writing a bestiary for us. When we're at the house he's training. I know he used to invite you to train. He just got tired of always being number two in your plans. There's no need to feel" An almost deafening sound interrupts Derek. Before he even registered his body moving he was already halfway up the stairs. "Stiles? STILES?" He opens the loft door and doesn't see the boy anywhere. He runs inside and sees the boy laying on his back behind the couch "Hey, Stiles? Are you okay?" He sits on the floor and pulls Stiles to him. The younger man opens his eyes and looks at him, a smile forming on his face.

"See? The rain is already slowing down! The blast was bigger than I thought it would, and the sound was really loud but what matters is that it's gonna stop raining soon." Stiles starts to get up and Derek helps him. Scott stands to the side, eyeing the other two men with a calculating gaze. "We just have to find out what the fuck caused the rain and WHY it caused the rain." Derek guides Stiles to the couch. "Well, we can work on that tomorrow, right? I wanna go see my dad." The boy talks looking at Derek before redirecting his gaze to his friend, still standing in front of the couch "Scott? Can you get me a glass of water?"

Scott looks a bit put out by the request but goes to the kitchen and comes back with the water, stopping to look at the way Stiles and Derek are sitting, they're sides touching all the way. He hands Stiles the cup and Derek looks at him "So the rain is gonna be over soon, at least temporarily, but we still have to find out who or what's causing it. We can schedule a pack meeting for tomorrow afternoon here and try to find out the who's and why's" Derek touches Stiles knee and receives a small smile in return "Do you feel well enough to drive? I can take you home if you want."

"I can take him. I came here with the car not the bike." Stiles looks at Scott and gives him a smile. The younger boy notices that it's not as brilliant as the one that Derek got and the jealousy inside him grows. "We should go now, then I'll go to the hospital and see my mom." Derek gives Scott a side look, hoping that the younger boy understands that he doesn't need to drag Stiles out of the loft. Derek looks back at Stiles and sees the younger man looking at him in a weird way, trying to ask, without using words what's going on between him and Scott.

"Sure, let's go. I haven't been home in a week and my dad must have been eating all types of junk while I was away." Stiles gets up, grabs his wallet and cellphone and starts walking to the door before doubling back and giving Derek a short hug "I'll come back to pick up the Jeep and bring your clothes back later."

Stiles waits until they're far from the loft before turning to Scott "What's up with you? Why have you been acting weird since this morning?" Scott keeps looking straight, his knuckles turning white from how hard he is squeezing the steering wheel. "I just wanna understand, man. You got all weird when you saw Derek touching me and I just don't get it"

Scott looks at Stiles and then back at the road. "I just don't understand how the two of you got so close in so little time. You hated him, Stiles, you got him arrested, you begged me to let him die and now you are okay with him touching you? And in a way that looked so intimate? How did that happen? Was it during the train sessions you have? Was it the researching? It makes no sense the two of you being so close"

Stiles looks at Scott with his mouth hangging wide open "You're jealous of me and Derek? Come on, Scott, you are my best friend, my oldest friend. Yeah, I'm close to him now. I just got to know him. We understand each other. There are things I can talk to him in a way that I can't talk to you." Scott looks ready to argue so Stiles just keeps talking. "I get it, you know? Things are different for you. You got bitten, you fell in love. You had Allison, then you had Isaac to talk about all the wolf things I wouldn't understand. Than Allison and Isaac were dating, and that was hard. And I stayed by you, because I understood that you had to talk about it. Then it was the Nogitsune, Allison dying, Isaac going away, Kira. I get it, okay? Your life changed like crazy but I needed things too, I needed someone to talk about things besides avoid talking about being possessed." Scott parks in front of Stiles house and the older boy moves in his seat so he is facing Scott. "Do you know why the books from the vault are in his loft? Because I asked him if I could read them. I said to him that I could do it in the vault, that I didn't even have to take them out. I told him I wanted to write our own bestiary based on them so we would never be caught of guard again. The next day I got a text asking me to go to the loft and when I got there he had brought all of the books."

Scott looks at Stiles, sees how open his friend's expression is and instantly feels guilty. "I... I feel like I'm losing you, we never see each other anymore. You were always there for me, having my back... Even in school we barely have classes together, and now you spending your time off with Derek"

"That's exactly it, Scott. Since you got bitten I became your side kick. The one you keep around so that you have someone to talk about all the other important things in your life, but you just want that. You want to talk about things and not hear what I have to say about it. Everyones opinions are before mine. I need someone in my life that makes me feel equal. Someone that I can talk to and will talk to me about anything." Stiles hands are sweating, his eyes filling with tears. "We used to be equals, Scott. Then Peter bit you. And I became the human on the side." Taking a deep breath Stiles looks at his house and back at the younger boy "Look. I'm tired, I miss my dad and I know he won't be home for much longer. Can we talk about this later? When I don't feel like I'm going to fucking break down?"

Scott nods, but says nothing. Stiles opens the car door and heads to his house, opens the door and sees his father sitting in the kitchen, coffee in one hand and paper on the other. "You're back" The Sheriff puts his paper down and looks at Stiles, takes in the way that the boys shoulders are hunched and gets up, opening his arms and embracing his son, who almost falls against him "What happened? Are you okay?"

Stiles holds on to his dad and nods "Got into a fight with Scott. It's okay though, it's been a long time coming." They break apart and go to the kitchen. They sit on the table and before the Sheriff has the time to ask about what caused the fight between Scott and Stiles the boy starts to speak. "So, dad, what did you eat this week? I've got a feeling that there was nothing healthy in it."

The Sheriff looks at Stiles and shakes his head fondly at his son. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about Scott then?" Stiles shakes his head no and the Sheriff nods "If you want to know I've actually eaten the healthy food you left. Manly because no one would deliver because of the torrential rain and I couldn't really go out for the same reason" Stiles nods, a small smile making it's way to his face. "Eating a bit out of the diet is not going to kill me, you know that, right?"

"Well, dad, since I know that when you're at the station you eat whatever you want, not caring about the diet things have to balance out some way. That's why you eat so much wheat and soy when you're home." The boy gets up and pours himself a glass of water. "I'm going upstairs, take a shower and get some sleep. You're leaving for the station, or are you staying home?"

The Sheriff considers asking about the fight again, but he decides on doing that later, feeling a bit gulty about having to go to work after a week away from his son. "I have to go to the station, but I'll be home for dinner" The man looks at his watch and gets up "I'm actually late already. See you later, kid" Stiles waves and makes his way upstairs, passing his room and going straight for the bathroom. He undresses and gets in the shower, the pressure of the water lessening the knots on his back and relaxing his muscles. He turns to the wall and places his hand in it, head bowed down, letting the shower wash away his argument with Scott.

The heat of the water on his body reminds him of being under Derek. The weight of the man pressing his body down. He feels his cock stir and tries to think of something else, anything else, but his mind keeps displaying images that he'd seen during the week. Shirtless Derek doing push ups in his living room, shirtless Derek waking up in the morning, hair all messy. The way that Derek's muscles would move as he was doing yoga. The completely pornographic pants. Stiles started feeling the way Derek's hands would place him while they were training. Stiles hand goes down his body, reaching his cock and he grabs it. A shock goes trough his body, his toes curling from the pleasure.

He starts to pump his cock slowly, images of Derek flicking through his mind. The man wearing only a towel, hair wet after a shower, bending down. The way that the skin tight jeans showed his beautiful ass. Stiles hand starts to move faster, he sees himself hugging Derek from behind. In his fantasy Derek lets out broken moans as Stiles' mouthes his neck, and melts against him. Stiles sees his hand going down Derek's abs and pressing against the man's erection, he can almost feel the ass pressed against him moving, creating friction, Derek putting his arm back to pull Stiles closer and his nails leaving marks on his ass.

Stiles breathing is fast marching Derek's in his fantasy. Moans erupt out of his mouth. In his mind Derek turns around, kisses him and starts to go down his body, biting, sucking, licking and nibbling Stiles skin all the way down to his cock. The moment that fantasy Derek's lips touch the head Stiles feels his orgasm ripping out of his body. He puts his head against the shower wall and waits for his breathing to normalize. "Shit, shit shit shitshitshitshit"

Stiles goes to his room and falls to the bed, towel still around his hips and pushes his face into his pillow. "Fuck this shit".


	3. Let's have a dance party Derek!

Derek watches as Braeden packs. He can't really force himself to feel sad that she's leaving. It's not that he doesn't like her but it's not fair with either of them to try to keep their relationship. "You know you don't have to leave right now. Stay the night, you can leave tomorrow morning" Braeden looks at him and gives a sad smile, putting her gun on her bag. He smells something akin to anguish coming from her, not being able to stop himself thinking it is for what they never were "I'm serious. You can even have the bed."

Closing her bag Braeden looks up. "It's okay, Derek. I'm going tonight. It's better this way." She walks up to Derek and gives him a kiss on his cheek "I'll never forget our time together but it's time for me to move on. And I know you can never love me because your heart belongs to another" Derek's ready to argue but she doesn't give him time to "There's no need for you to say anything. I don't know for sure who has your heart, but I know that whoever it is they better deserve you." She picks up her things and walks to the door. "Goodbye, Derek."

The door closes and Derek looks around the apartment. After a couple of seconds he realizes that he's not looking for signs of Braeden, he is looking for signs of Stiles. Shaking his head he goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. His eyes fall on Stiles cup and without really thinking takes his phone out.

From: Derek

7:40 PM

Braeden just came to the loft and broke up with me. Said we would never work out.

Giving up his coffee, Derek walked to his bed and laid down, his head on the pillow that still smelled like Stiles and his phone on the pillow next to him. He takes a moment to think about how he looks lovesick just waiting for an answer. A minute passes and Derek can't stay laying, so he gets up and walks to his couch. He looks at it for a second before deciding he doesn't where it is, so he carries it to the other side of the living room looking at the rest of the furniture before moving the coffee table closer to the couch.

From Stiles

7:45 PM

Shit, man. R u ok?

Derek looks at Stiles text, sits on the couch he just moved and reaches for the remote control. Turning on the tv he logs on Netflix.

From Derek

7:46 PM

I'm fine. Was thinking of breaking up with her for a while. I can't give her what she wants and she's not really good for me.

7:46 PM

Did you get home ok?

From Stiles

7:46 PM

It's hard anyway

7:46 PM

Scott and I got into a fight

7:47 PM

He can't understand how close we've gotten

From Derek

7:48 PM

He said something like that to me too. We were talking when the spell exploded.

From Stiles

7:50 PM

He's gonna have to deal w it.

7:50 PM

Can we stop talking about Scott and talk about how awesome I was w the spell today?

Finally choosing to watch House, Derek gets comfortable on the couch, silently praising himself for the perfect placement he had chosen for the furniture.

From Derek

7:52 PM

Well, if you want to talk about him you know you can talk to me, right?

7:53 PM

Yes, Stiles, you were amazing.

From Stiles

7:54 PM

I don't really want to talk about him. But I may be about to do something stupid.

Derek pauses the episode he was only half watching so can give Stiles his full attention. He calls the younger boy and the phone barely rings once before Stiles picks up. "Something stupid how?"

"Nothing that's going to get me killed" Derek let's out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding "Hopefully I won't get hurt at all" Derek looks at his phone, wondering if Stiles can feel the glare. He takes a deep breath before talking.

"Hopefully? What are you doing, Stiles?" He hears Stiles hesitation from the other side of the line and wishes he was close to the boy so he could smell what he was feeling. Just so he could have some clue about what he was planning on doing. Giving up the idea of having his question answered he tries to keep the worry from his voice, even though he knows it's too late "Okay, just tell me if it's something dangerous or something I can help you with."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna get hurt. It's just something I've been meaning to do for a while and the fight with Scott finally gave the courage I needed to do it." The hesitation hasn't left the boy's voice. "Depending on how it goes I'll go see you so you can smell me and touch me to feel that I'm okay like the wolf you are, ok?"

"You better" Stiles hangs up without saying anything else and Derek feels the worry grow in his chest. What the hell was Stiles going to do?

It's after 10 PM when Stiles opens the door to the loft, with a key Derek still doesn't know when he had made, walks up to the couch and sits next to Derek who pauses the show still playing on his tv. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Derek just waiting for Stiles to explain why he was smelling like anxiety and tears. "So... I just broke up with Malia." Stiles' voice sounds rugged when he finally speaks, he clears his throat before continuing. "Am I even allowed to feel like shit right now?" He turns to look at Derek, his eyes shining with unshed tears "I'm the one who broke up with her. Damn, I don't think I even wanted to date her in the first place. I just did it because..." He gets up and starts pacing, his hands going through his hair every few seconds. "She was my first just like I was hers. Even though sometimes I question if that decision was 100% mine." He sits on the coffee table and Derek has to hold himself not to complain about it. The table doesn't match the loft anyway. "I was her first. Her first everything, actually, and it felt like an obligation being with her. Or at least give it a try." Stiles gets up again and goes back to pacing. "I'll sound like an ass, and honestly I feel very much like one, but it felt good to have someone so much more messed up then I so close. It made me feel like I wasn't so bad. Having someone I could fix made easier not to think about what was messed up with me."

Derek just looks at the boy pacing I'm front of him, letting him vent before commenting anything. "Scott probably knows by now and I know he will call to ask why I did it" Stiles sits back on the couch, head thrown back "I don't feel like he's going to understand breaking up with her. His relationships always feel so easy, he meets the girl, falls in love and they fall in love with him. It makes everything seem so simple. I don't think I've ever been in love, not even with Lydia. What I felt for her was a infatuation, the idea of this beautiful, popular girl being with me was tempting, she looked perfect in every way. I won't lie, that was over as soon as she brought Jackson back. How could I stand between a love like that?" Stiles turns to look at Derek, his eyes showing all the emotions he was feeling. "I'm sounding crazy aren't I?"

Derek stays silent a bit longer, waiting to see if Stiles wanted to say something more. When the younger man said nothing he started talking. "You're not sounding crazy, and I happen to agree with you breaking up with Malia. You never smelled happy around her and it always felt like you were with her to fix her, help this girl to fit in your world. About Lydia I can't really say anything, you are the only one who would know if you were in love with her. But when you talk about her it's like you are talking about this perfect woman who would change the way other people looked at you. Or that being with her would fix whatever you thought was wrong with you. That actually sounds a lot like what I felt for Kate, and we both know how that ended." Stiles looks ready to complain, and Derek feels like he should explain himself "I'm not saying she's like Kate, I'm saying what I felt for her sounds like the same thing you felt for Lydia."

Stiles looks at Derek in silence and Derek prays that Stiles didn't misunderstand him. "First I just gotta say how much of a creeper you sound like when you say stuff like 'You never smelt happy around her' and I guess it makes sense." Stiles gets up and sits back in the coffee table, looking deep into Derek's eyes "You don't have to answer but... How did you meet Kate? She looked older than you. How did the two of you ended up dating?"

Derek gives him a small smile and gets up "It's okay, even though I haven't really talked about it... Well, except for that time you barged in here demanding that I explained to you how did Kate know so much about my family" He opens a cabinet in the kitchen and takes two bottles of wine from it. "I honestly haven't talked about all that mess. First I was grieving" He opens another cabinet and takes out two wine glasses "Then I kept wondering how was I going to explain to Laura that our family was dead because of me?" He walks back to the living room, sitting on the couch, in front of Stiles. "Then it had been too long and there wasn't a point in telling and reopening old wounds" Derek opens one of the wine bottles and looks back at Stiles "There are only two ways for this conversation to work, one would be with a lot of sweets and the second one is with alcohol. I don't have sweets, not even ice cream, so alcohol it is." He pours the wine in one of the glasses and hands it to Stiles his face serious "Don't tell the Sheriff that I gave his underage son alcohol. The man already thinks I'm a criminal. Less then he used to, but still a criminal"

Stiles gives him a big smiles and takes a sip "Shit, this tastes good" He sips again and watches as Derek opens the other bottle and pours in the other cup. "I thought alcohol didn't work on wolves. I figured it had something to do with how fast your liver filters things" Stiles gets up from the coffee table and sits on the couch, one of his legs under him, the other one hanging to the side, his back to the arm of the couch. Derek moves and mirrors his position.

"Well, we don't really feel the effects of it." Derek takes another sip "But there is a special kind of wolfsbane that can be used in the fermentation of wine. It leaves a slightly bitter taste, and it can give humans a mild poisoning, but for werewolves it just slows our metabolism. Well, enough that we can get drunk, but not too drunk." Stiles nods, drinking again "Now, Kate" Derek drinks the rest of his wine and refills his glass "I met her when I was 16. About a year after Paige. I was walking through the reserve one night when I heard someone asking for help. I ran towards the voice and found her on the ground. She had her hand around her ankle and she was bleeding. Honestly she looked beautiful. I carried her to her car and drove her to the hospital. She kept talking about how strong I was, and why was someone my age walking around the preserve at night." Stiles looks at him unblinking. He would drink from his glass but never take his eyes from Derek. "After that night I started seeing her everywhere. I felt like it was the world's way of telling me it was time to move on. So I promised myself that next time I saw her I would ask her out. Two days later I was playing basketball with my friends and she walked by. I ran after her and asked if she wanted to go out. And she said yes."

Stiles reaches out and touches Derek's knee. "It must have felt amazing. Having this older woman agreeing to go out with you." Derek touches Stiles hand and nods. He refills Stiles cup, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the intensity of Stile's stare. "I mean, I know what she did, but at the time, when she looked at you and said yes... You must have felt like you could take over the world."

"I remember getting home and wanting to tell everyone about my date. But I didn't. My mom was talking to Laura about how it wasn't a good idea to take this college boy to prom because we knew nothing about him, and that he could be wanting to use her. I got scared and didn't tell my mom. If I could go back..." Derek goes to take another sip and realizes his glass is empty, so he refills it "She was wrong about Laura's date. He's actually the one who helped us after the fire. He and Laura didn't work because she was broken and had a little brother who spent 4 months without speaking glued to her on top of everything. He helped us going to New York, finding a place to live. He stayed around for about a year, but they ended up breaking up." Derek looks down at the glass on his hand and he feels like throwing it against the wall. "The second time I went out with Kate we went to the rock, you know the make out place? I don't even remember much of it. One second we were making out on the front seat and the next we were in the back seat and she was riding me. The next day I was floating. I had lost my virginity to this beautiful older woman, I was the king of the world" Derek fills his glass again and notices how light the bottle already is "There isn't much to say after that. A month later I was getting home to a burnt out house and no family."

Stiles gets up and makes his way around the couch. Derek follows him with his eyes, moving only his head. "I'm gonna hug you now, I'm gonna hug you tight until you feel how sorry I am that all this happened to you." Derek feels Stiles arms around him. It's warm, tight, Stiles' smell comforts his wolf and he feels, for the first time in a long time, that he's home. "I'm so sorry that you never told anyone about everything that happened between you and Kate, I'm sorry you had to go through all that after everything that happened to Paige."

Derek holds on to Stiles' arms, letting his guard down, feeling the heat coming from Stiles' body. They stay like that for a few minutes, somewhere along the way Stiles lowered his head, so his cheek is resting against Derek's hair and everything feels calm. Stiles and Derek's breath is synchronized and it felt like nothing could disturb their peace. And just as Derek felt like he could fall asleep in Stiles' arms he hears Stiles' phone ringing. Even though Stiles knows it is Scott he seems reluctant to let go of Derek. The phone stops ringing but the moment is broken, so Stiles straightens up and walks to the other side of the couch, picking up his cell and his glass before sitting down, and Derek feels slightly awkward about how awkward things aren't.

Stiles calls Scott back and Derek gets up to find them something to eat. He focuses on the sounds outside not to hear their talk. He stays in the kitchen until he hears Stiles hanging up and getting out of the couch. He picks up two other bottles of wine and starts to walk back to the living room when Stiles enters the kitchen. "Hey, where do you keep your music? I want to listen to something different" Derek smiles at Stiles and goes back to the living room. He picks up his phone and hands it to Stiles.

Stiles sits on the couch and Derek follows him, and they sit on the same positions they were before "My mom used to love having albums. We had shelves upon shelves filled with them in the house. Some even survived the fire. Laura and I put them on the vault, I was planning on going there and bringing them here, but there was never the time" Derek grabs his glass of wine and a couple of pretzels "Did you find anything you'd like to hear?

Derek can't read Stiles expression when he looks up "You have the most beautiful, random music taste I've ever seen and it is amazing!" He grabs a few pretzels and keeps going through Derek's music "You have Folk music, you have top 40 music, you have Rock, Hugh Laurie's albums, you even have RDJ's album in here." Stiles puts the pretzels on his mouth, looks at them weirdly, shrugs and keeps going through the songs "A lot of Adele songs. Although I'm not really sure that surprises me, since they are all good brooding songs" Derek gives him a look and grabs some chips "What? You're gonna tell me you didn't brood when we met? Honestly? I mean, you were always standing alone, positioned in dark places. Damn you went to a cemetery at night to recruit Isaac!" Derek opens his mouth, ready to disagree "You have got to be kidding me, you have Miley Cyrus songs here? Seriously, Derek?"

Derek feels his skin getting hot and he knows he is blushing. "Can I blame that one on Cora and just leave it be?" Stiles keeps looking him wide-eyed, mouth hangging open and he knows the younger man won't let it go "Okay, for the record, it's only three songs, none of them are from the Hannah Montana era, even though I don't really think that is a plus in this situation" He says the last part mostly to himself "And I don't think listening to Miley is any worse than listening to Lady Gaga"

The moment the words are out of Derek's mouth he regrets saying them. Stiles jumps from the couch and reaches for the cable, to connect the phone. His face is glowing with joy. "Lady Gaga, Derek? You do know I'll never let you live this down, right? I promise you I'll only make fun of you when we're alone, but damn, Miley and Lady Gaga is too much for me. Do you have any more divas here? Am I going to find Mariah Carey and Madonna songs? Do you sing Believe in the shower? Will I find you singing My Heart Will Go On one of this days?" Stiles finishes plugging the phone and Derek hears the familiar beat of Alejandro and can't help but smile. He grabs the wine bottle and fills his glass at the same time Stiles fills his "Come on, Derek! Let's dance" Stiles turns up the volume and starts moving to the beat, his moves weirdly perfect "Don't be a Sourwolf! It's just us here! Come on!" Stiles walks to the couch, finishes the wine in his glass and pulls Derek up. Derek shakes his head one last time, gulps his wine and gets up. Stiles holds both his hands and starts moving Derek, pushing and pulling the older man's arms. Derek gives in and starts moving, pulling Stiles closer to him. They move in sync, letting the beat lead the way. Stiles lets go of Derek's arms and hugs him from behind, singing with the music. The song end and Derek starts to pull away, but Stiles refuses to let him go. The next song starts and Derek can feel Stiles smile widening against his neck. "I love this song!" Stiles voice sound weirdly rough and sends shivers against the older man's skin.

Stiles lets go of Derek and jumps on the coffee table. By this point Derek is laughing in a way he hadn't in years, back when he still had a big family. Stiles grabs Derek's hand again, this time he guides the older man spinning him around the table, he is screaming the chorus as loud as he can and even Derek is singing a bit. They both scream Manicure in time with the song and Derek sends a silent thanks to the universe that he doesn't have neighbors. Derek spins one last time and pulls Stiles to his body, raising the smiling man. Stiles clasps with the song, the smell of happiness coming from his skin makes Derek even drunkier than the wine. The song ends and Derek puts Stiles back down, their bodies sliding against each other. The next song playing is You and I so they sit down, Stiles breath fast and his smile so big it seemed to take over his face.

They refill their glasses and Stiles reaches out for the chips, he puts them in his mouth and looks oddly at Derek. "What? They are organic. The man on the supermarket said they tasted just like the normal ones. And before you say anything I did realize they don't, but it's the only thing I have that can be eaten as snack" Stiles just shakes his head at Derek and keeps eating. "Now let's talk about how you were making fun of me and yet you new the lyrics to all the songs"

"Well, for one I've never said I didn't like it, second I've got no shame when music is the subject. The teasing will come because you look like an ex con, with your leather jacket, brooding all the time, hiding in dark corners and your eternal 5 o'clock shadow and you not only know who Lady Gaga is, you know the lyrics to her songs. That, Sourwolf is why I'm gonna tease you." Stiles gives Derek a cheeky smile, raising his glass and eats some of the chips.

The song ends and Stiles picks up the phone, going trough it again. "I feel like listening to something different... What do you suggest?" He raises his eyes and Derek feels his heart skip a beat because the smell coming from Stiles, of pure happiness is not something he ever thought would be caused by him. "What's Bigbang?"

"It's a Korean pop band. I love their songs... If you feel like dancing just play Bang Bang Bang or Fantastic Baby" The song starts playing and Derek feels himself smiling. Stiles starts to move the upper part of his body, drinks the rest of his wine and gets up. "We're not dancing again, are were?"

Stiles dances his way around the table and stops on front of Derek, his moves in time with the song "Of course we are" The boy then leans against him, arms on each side of his head, face coming closer to his without breaking eye contact. When their noses are almost touching Stiles opens up a gigantic smile "Let's have a dance party Derek!"


	4. The first encounter

Stiles gets to school just in time to hear the bells ring. He enters Coach's class, almost tripping on his on foot and sits behind Scott who smells the air like a dog and turns to look at him. "Why do you smell like Derek and wine?" His face shows confusion, like he doesn't understand how that could've happened.

"Well, I spent the night at the loft. Derek and I were talking until late and I ended up falling asleep" Stiles yawns and Scott's expression gets even more confused, forcing himself not to roll his eyes Stiles keeps whispering, feeling that if he doesn't explain the younger boy will go a bit crazy "After I talked to Malia I went to the loft and Derek gave me a ride this morning" Scott looks hurt for a second and opens his mouth to speak just as Coach gets into class and starts speaking.

Stiles tries to pay attention to whatever Coach is saying but his mind keeps going to the night before. The wine, Derek's smell, the warmth radiating from Derek's skin, the way that the older man's eyes shined when he laughed. How young he looked. Stiles remembers the easy Derek's skin turned red when he saw his music and how open his expression was when he talked about Kate. Stiles phone vibrates and he is dragged back to reality, he feels another vibration and takes it from his pocket looking at it under the desk.

From sourwolf

9:30 AM

You forgot your hoodie here

9:31 AM

BTW a red hoodie, seriously? I'll start calling you little red.

From Stiles

9:31 AM

I'll go by the loft and pick it up later. The Jeep is there anyway.

9:32 AM

If I'm little red r u the big bad wolf?

From sourwolf

9:32 AM

My wolf IS big.

9:33 AM

Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Little Red?

From Stiles

9:34 AM

Idk is he gonna try to eat me?

From sourwolf

9:34 AM

Do you want him to?

Stiles looks at the text and feels himself holding his breath. He doesn't know if Derek is actually flirting with him or if it's some kind of joke. He considers not answering, thinks about saying that yes, he wants. Tries to imagine what would come out of him and Derek dating, but his brain doesn't seem to be able to create images. So sending a prayer to whomever is listening he answers.

From Stiles

9:40 AM

Maybe

Coach screams at Greengerg and he is brought back to reality, putting his phone back into his pocket. He doesn't really pay attention to class, his mind going in circles thinking about all that could be. He's still daydreaming about him and Derek being all happy with each other when he hears Scott's voice.

"Who were you texting? I've never seen you smile like that to the phone" Stiles looks up and realizes the room is empty, except for him and Scott. He takes his phone out and looks at the time "You didn't even realize the bell rang" Scott's tries, not subtly, to look at Stiles phone. The older boy puts his phone on his pocket and puts his things on his bag before getting up and making his way to the door.

"I was talking to Derek, he texted me to say I forgot my hoodie at the loft." Stiles feels his phone vibrating and reaches for it.

From sourwolf

9:40 AM

Well, you know where to find me, Little Red.

Stiles feels something inside him grow warmer and the hope that they are actually flirting, that he may actually have a chance with Derek, gets stronger.

From Stiles

9:41 AM

I always do, Big Bad

Stiles looks up and he sees Scott looking at him with worry written all over his face. "Worry not, Scotty, you are still my best friend. It's just easier to talk about some things with Derek. By the way, can you give me a ride to the loft after class? The Jeep is still there." Scott's face gets darker and Stiles rolls his eyes. "There's nothing wrong, Scott, you can stop worrying." The words have barely left good mouth went he sees Kira walking towards them, her phone in her hand and a worried look on her face "Maybe I spoke too soon"

"Hey guys, have you seen Malia? We had the first class together and she didn't show up. I tried calling her phone but she didn't pick up." Kira looks at Stiles, her eyes saying everything her mouth isn't "I talked to her last night and she said she was going to the preserve to run a bit, so she could think. I might be wrong but I think there's something really wrong. She wouldn't just disappear like that, specially not answering her phone."

Stiles looks at Scott and back at Kira "I haven't spoken to her since last night and I don't think she would answer if I called. She wasn't very happy about the break up." Kira opens her mouth and Stiles hurries to finish what he was saying "I'm not saying she's wrong about it, I'm just pointing out that she won't answer me."

Kira and Scott nod, their faces becoming more worried. "Let's wait until the end of the day, if she doesn't show up we'll go to her house, see if she's there. In case she isn't we can meet at Derek's loft with the rest of the pack and go looking for her in the preserve" Kira nods at Scott and walks away, Scott doesn't take his eyes off of her until she disappears.

"So, what's going on between the two of you?" Scott looks at Stiles and starts walking towards his locker. "You seemed to be doing great and then nothing."

Scott opens his locker and Stiles leans against the one next to him "She told me she wants to deal with being a Kitsune and her parents lying to her without a boyfriend. She's okay with me being her Alpha but she doesn't want us to be together." Scott closes his locker and they start walking to class "I get why she said it and maybe we really shouldn't be together right now, but I really like her". His face goes into the dreamy expression he used to have when thinking about Allisson, so Stiles makes a mental note to talk to Kira, maybe convince her that Scott's the guy for her.

School ends and there's still no sign of Malia so the pack heads to the loft. "Are we sure she isn't just avoiding us because of Stiles?" Erica looks around, waiting for someone to answer "Because let's agree that your boyfriend breaking up with you is already fucking awful, having ALL your friends in common must suck even more. The girl was literally raised by coyotes, dealing with human emotions must be annoying as fuck"

"Yes, we are sure she's not just avoiding us. I called her dad and he said she didn't show up and left her phone home. There is no trace of her in the city. Something happened to her and we have to find out what." Kira finishes talking and moves, ending up next to Scott like she's looking for his support.

Nodding at Kira, the Alpha starts talking. "Okay, let's go to the preserve look for her. We should divide in groups since we don't know what's out there. Erica and Boyd you will cover the north side of the preserve, that's were Malia's lair was before, maybe she went back there. Stiles you'll come wit..."

Stiles doesn't wait for Scott to finish what he's saying. This is the chance he's been waiting for since the rain begun. "Derek. We'll cover the lake and the clearings around it and the old Hale house" He looks at Derek and sees the man nodding at him. Stiles turns his eyes to Scott and sees the younger boy giving him a look where all his questions are transparent. Not being able to stop himself Stiles rolls his eyes at his friends glare. "Derek and I know best the area since we've been training there for the past three months"

Scott looks ready to disagree but after a second he seems realize that Stiles reasoning is sound "Okay, you go with Derek. Kira and I will look through the parts near the Nematon, see if we can find sings of anything weird. Lets meet back here by 7PM."

Everyone starts to make their way to the door and Stiles holds Derek's wrist "We just have to go by my house. I need to get my bat. No way I'm going anywhere near the lake without it." Derek nods, puts in his jacket and grabs his keys.

They get to Stiles home and go straight to Stiles room. "Not to sound pessimist, but The whole bat thing didn't work very well last time. Why do you need it so much now?" Derek sits on the bed as the boy takes a large box form under his bed. The box looks beautiful, full of cravings of things Derek didn't understand, but he could see they had been carefully carved by hand.

"This is not a normal bat, Derek. After the run in with the twins I had an idea and went to Deaton about it." He opens the box and the smell that reaches Derek's nose is a mix of herbs, with a hint of wolfsbane. "Together we carved this bat. It has all kinds of protection that could be carved, some I don't even know if really work, but better safe then sorry. After carving it, we left it in a, let's say potion similar to the one I used to make the rain stop. It is basically a lethal weapon to all known supernatural creatures." Derek looks at the bat, trying to see all the little carvings on it, and unconsciously reaches for it, only to have his hand slapped by Stiles. "Didn't you hear what I just said? It is lethal to the supernatural, you are a werewolf, therefore a supernatural creature, which means you cannot touch it unless you want to feel pain. "

They get to the lake and Stiles looks around "Hey, Derek? Don't these tracks look weird? They look like snake tracks but they're too wide and too deep." Stiles kneels next to the tracks and touches the edge of one of them. He feels an shock going trough his body and looks up at Derek. "I still don't know what were looking for, but I'm sure it is whatever the fuck left this tracks."

Derek walks up to Stiles and kneels next to him, the moment he touches the tracks, feels the shock and looks at Stiles. "What the hell is this? How can tracks shock someone?"

Stiles gets up and starts walking towards the lake "That's not an electric chock. It's magic. Whatever this is, it's very powerful. And old. I just can't figure out why it's here. I can't remember any creatures that leave that kind residue" Stopping dead on his tracks Stiles kneels down again "I think our creature met with someone. There's foot prints here" Stiles touches the tracks "And the person is as old and as powerful as our creatures. Maybe a master?" Looking around Stiles face grows dark "Or maybe it's someone who captured the creature. There's only the foot prints here. The trail disapears"

Before Derek can say anything they hear a scream. Both man run towards the voice and find a creature half snake half human holding Malia against a three. Derek runs to the creature, throwing his body against it. Stiles runs to Malia, holding her shaking body against him with one arm and the bat on the other hand. Her legs give out under her and Stiles tries to hold her weight up. They start walking towards the preserve when he hears Derek screaming for them to run.

Stiles let's go of Malia and turns towards Derek's voice, bat in hand and ready to struck whatever was coming. The creature comes his way, it's upper body turning from a human into the one of a snake, matching the rest of it. The huge snake raises half of its body and strucks in Stiles direction. The man swings his bat, catching it on the head.

Boyd and Scott run into the clearing and towards the snake, which turns to them, it's upper body morphing back into a human one. The marks made by some of the runes on the bat already healing. It's tail swats Boyd and Derek and it's hand reaches for Scott. Stiles looks behind him and sees Erica and Kira helping Malia, so he turned back to the fight and sees Scott pressed against a tree, the creature's hand around his neck and it's forked tongue near Scott's face.

Stiles runs to them, bat in hand and Derek sees the snake raising it's tail again. He tries to scream to warn Stiles but before he can open his mouth he sees the tail connecting to the boy's body and Stiles falling to the floor. Derek runs to Stiles at the same time Kira comes back into the clearing, sword in hand. As the girl starts fighting the snake Derek reaches Stiles. The boy is crawling away from Kira and the snake, his bat still in his hand, his breathing elaborated and Derek can smell the pain coming from the him.

Erica shows up behind the snake, attaching herself to it's neck while Scott slashes at it's tail. Boyd runs and slams his body against the snake, making the creature loose balance and fall. Kira takes the opportunity and slashes it's throat.

There is a moment of silence on the clearing, the only sound disrupting it being Stiles harsh breathing. The creature starts moving again, it's movements violent, it's body turning back completely to the one of a snake and it's tail already healed. Scott, Erica and Boyd are thrown into the air and Kira falls to the floor. Taking it's chance, the snake moves to the edge of the clearing. Derek let's go of Stiles, runs to the fleeting creature and reaches it just in time to see it disappear in the lake. He turnes around and sees Kira helping Scott up, Boyd pulling a piece of wood out of Erica' bleeding leg, Stiles laying on the grass, arm pressed against his ribs, bat forgotten by his side and Malia sitting near the three line, her clothes bloodied, back to a tree, eyes wide and a series of bruises and cuts healing.

Derek walks up to Stiles and helps the boy sit up. The smell of pain intensifies when Stiles sits up, his face showing his pain "You need a doctor. Can you stand up on your own or do you need help?"

"I think I'll need help. Where's Malia? Is she okay?" Derek looks behind him and sees the girl standing next to Scott, her face a mix of understanding and frustration. Stiles rests his hand on Derek's shoulder, calling the man's attention back to him "Help me up? I think I broke my ribs, maybe my wrist too"

Derek helps Stiles to stand up and together they walk to the rest of the pack. Scott looks at Stiles and runs to help them. "Are you ok, bro? Should I be calling my mom? Do we have to take you to the doctor?" Stiles just nods, leaning towards Derek.

"My ribs are all fucked. You guys should go to the loft, Derek can take me to the ER" Scott makes a sound of distress and before he can open his mouth Stiles starts speaking "You are their alpha. They are hurt and scared, they need you near. Not to mention that Derek left his car at the house. Go with them and we'll meet you guys back at the loft. We gotta figure out what the fuck was that thing."


	5. Giant Mythological Snakes?

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

 **I know my updates are erratic, at best, but I promise I'm not gonna stop posting this (specially since I have almost everything written already).**

 **Also there's a reference to Doctor Who in this chapter. Can you find it?**

Stiles and Derek get to the hospital and Melissa is already waiting for them "Scott called, said you guys got into a fight with a giant snake and that you had done something to your ribs." She guides them to a room "I already called your dad, Stiles, and hewas gonna come here but I told him not to worry and that I'd call if it was anything serious. I'm gonna go call a doctor so we can x-ray your chest and see what have you done to yourself this time."

Melissa leaves and Stiles lays down on the bed. Derek helps him settle and reaches for his hand. "Can you stay with me on the x-ray room? I don't feel good in doing that kind of exam, it makes me think about the Nogitsune." Derek nods and Stiles sees his veins turning black "Don't take too much, it makes me feel funny and I don't think that will help with the whole situation." Derek nods again and his veins fade into their normal color. Stiles looks at the older man and takes in the way his muscles are all tight. "Melissa is probably going to take a while to come back, you can go all wolfy and touch me. Just be careful with the ribs."

Derek looks apprehensive for a second before getting up and awkwardly hugging Stiles, his nose against the boy's neck "I'll never get used to seeing you getting hurt. I hate smelling the pain coming from you." Stiles feels Derek's hot breath against his neck, making goosebumps run all over the his body "Fuck, Stiles, I know that asking you to be more careful isn't going to make any difference but I feel my heart stopping every time you get hurt" The man's voice sounds muffled and loaded with something that's gone before the boy can try to understand what it is.

Stiles raises his arm to touch Derek but the man moves away, going back to the chair just as Melissa comes back into the room. "This is Dr. Smith, he'll take care of you, okay?" Melissa kisses Stiles forehead, worry written all over her face. The boy looks at the doctor and he feels a burning in his heart, like the doctors eyes are lighting a fire inside him and releasing something that's been locked away for longer then he's been alive. His head clouds for a second and he feels this energy going up and down his spine like it is cleaning and renewing his energy. It's all over in seconds but it doesn't make him tense which actually leaves him worried.

Stiles looks at Derek and he sees that the man's expression is closed, his body tensing up. "Hello, Stiles. Melissa tells me you feel down some stairs? She also told me that you are feeling some discomfort in your ribs and that you are injury prone" He looks up at Stiles and the boy nods, still feeling uncomfortable "We'll get some x-rays to see if everything is okay and then work from there. Ok?"

Stiles nods again "Is it okay if Derek stays in the room with me? I don't deal well with x-rays". He holds the older man's hand, trying to make clear that he won't back down from that choice. Dr. Smith looks at Derek and his eyes widen slightly and Stiles can see surprise crossing the man's face before he gets himself under control.

"He can stay in the booth with me, if it makes you feel safer". Giving Derek one last look he walks away.

X-rays done, Derek and Stiles make their way to the car, one Stiles arms curled protectively around his wrapped ribs while he texts with the other one. "I'm telling my dad to meet with us at the loft." Both man get into the car and stay silent until they are what feels like far enough from the hospital. "There's something weird going on with that doctor. When he looked at me I felt like he was seeing deep into my soul" Stiles shudders, the uncomfortable feeling coming back. "His eyes didn't feel human. Does that even make sense? I don't think it does, but I don't really care, there are too many pain killers on my system for me to care."

"He doesn't smell human either." Derek looks from the road to Stiles, he sees the boy grimace while trying to move and reaches out for his hand taking some of the pain away. The boy looks at him face showing sines of his confusion. "Well, actually he does smell human, but more, like the smell is fabricated. Somehow." This time he feels his own confusion coloring his expression. He looks back at the road and feels Stiles relaxing. "We'll have to keep an eye on him, he probably has something to do with whatever the hell attacked us"

Stiles looks at Derek and shakes his head, determination taking over his face. "I know it will sound weird but I don't think it has anything to do with it. I think it is old and powerful, maybe even knows about what attacked us, but it doesn't have anything to do with it" Derek just looks at Stiles, his face blank. Stiles tries to find a way to describe what he felt near the doctor "Please, Derek, believe me. It's odd, but it feels a bit like those foot prints we found. It's old, and no doubt powerful. I actually think it's older and more powerful then the Nogitsune. But at the same time it's presence was reassuring, not imposing or scaring. I don't know, man. There's something really weird going on. Just trust me, Dr. Smith is not what we are looking for."

The older man nods "I do. You're usually right about this kind of thing. But why are you calling him 'It'? You don't think he's human?" Derek parks the car in front of his building, turns off the engine and looks at Stiles turning his whole body to the boy, looking deep into the brown eyes. "Do you know something?"

Stiles gives a deep breath and turns to Derek. "Here's the thing. What we felt on those tracks? The power? And not only that, but the power needed to turn the weather to the point of almost drowning a city? Derek," Stiles moved so his position mirrored the older man's "I had a thousand year old demon inside of me and I am a hundred percent sure that his power was nothing compared to whatever that snake was, whatever Dr. Smith is. They are not just shifters. I don't know what they are but they were created from magic. They weren't changed by it."

Derek nods and rests his back against the seat. "How are we going to fight something so powerful? We barely survived the last couple of things that came at us." Taking a deep breath he tries to calm himself "I don't think we should tell the pack about how powerful this beings are. Not now at least. We have to find out what they are, and fast because I can feel something growing around us, we have a week, tops, before whatever it is breaks down what's left of our protections."

Stiles sits back and reaches for the door handle. "I'd say 4 days. The spell I did wasn't really that amazing and I think the only reason it worked is because they were actually surprised someone tried that spell and it actually did something. Let's go in, we have some things to explain to the pack.

They get to the loft and everyone but the sheriff is there. They all raise their heads, faces with different levels of confusion as they look at the two man. Stiles looks at himself and then back at the pack. "What? I don't look that bad, do I? It really was just my ribs! Why do you look so confuse?"

Derek walks past him, making his way to the kitchen, pulling the boy with him. "They can smell me on you. That's why they are looking at us like that. Now sit, I'll get you some juice and you can take your meds." The younger man just does as he is told, not really paying attention to the way the pack faces turn into confusion and Scott's into a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Now that we are all here let's talk about what is going on in the preserve." When Scott starts talking everyone turns to him and he feels something similar to pride growing inside him. Stiles might be spending time with Derek, but he is still the alpha. "Stiles, you know the most, so could you tell the rest of the pack what you know?"

Stiles nods and makes a movement to get up, which is stopped by Derek's hand on his shoulder. He looks at the older man and sees the Eyebrows Of Stubbornness, lets out a sigh and decides to stay put. "A couple of weeks ago I felt that something weird was going on. I went to the preserve and found some deep tracks that, at the time I couldn't figure out. I talked to Derek and he agreed that something weird was going on and that he could feel it too" Scott looks at Stiles and feels the uncontrollable jealousy taking over him again, after all he is the Alpha, why didn't the older boy talked to him? "Today we got the confirmation that they belong to honestly ginormous snakes that can somehow morph half of their bodies into something that looks like a human. I don't know what they are, but we have about four more days until the rain starts again. I think so. Derek says we have a week, tops, but I think it's better if we work with the four days timeline." Someone knocks on the door and Scott opens it to find the sheriff holding bags upon bags of food.

"Hey kids, I brought some food, thought you guys might be hungry" before the Sheriff can finish speaking the wolves are around him, already picking up the food. He looks to Derek, nods at him and opens a tired smile to the rest of the pack "Guess I was right. So, what did I miss?" When everyone is with their plates and back at the living room the man can't help but notice the way his son was almost glued to Derek's side. The boy sees his father looking and moves a bit away, ears turning red.

"I was telling the pack about the tracks I saw on the preserve. Whatever this creature is, it is strong, and old. I'll have to search on bestiary to find out what it is. The only thing we know for certain is that it can control rain and transform itself, or at least the upper part of its body. I'm gonna take the time we still have until the rain comes back and I'll try to find something in the Hale books." Stiles finishes speaking and reaches out for a piece of pizza from Derek's plate and starts eating.

The older man gives him a look "Next time you steal food from me you'll loose a hand." The boy just gives him a smiles and goes back to eating.

Scott takes a moment to pay attention to their interaction and gets up. How can they be so close? Derek had left while Scott stayed. Stiles had always been the friend Scott could count on and he always believed Stiles thought the same. He was loosing his friend to a man they had accused of murder and betrayed (he ignored the voice in the back of his head saying that the only one who had done those things was him). Shaking his head and focusing on the situation the Alpha got up. "We should have daily meetings and if you see anything weird you should contact either me or Derek. Now let's go home and rest."

Stiles finishes his piece of pizza and walks to his dad "Is it okay if I stay here? I need to start researching, we don't have much time." The sheriff looks at him and nods.

"Just call me from time to time, and you are coming to dinner on Friday, Hale, save from a supernatural disaster or you missing a member." The boy looks at his father with his mouth hanging open, eyes blinking non stop. "Oh, don't look at me like that, son. You've spent more time here in the last month than home. I really don't wanna know what's going on between you and Hale, because I have a feeling that arresting him won't go well for me, but he is coming to dinner on Friday and that's that."

Stiles looks at his father, than at Derek. Back at his father and back at Derek, who nods slightly and smiles at the Sheriff. "There's nothing going on between Stiles and I, we are good friends" The boy could swear he saw something pass trough the wolfs eye, too fast for him to understands what it was "But I'll go if it will make you feel better about everything."

The younger men feels a heat in his stomach as Derek spoke. The fact that the man was accepting of his father's invitation, and even willing to go, even though his father thought they were together made him want to swoon. "We're not dating, dad. Don't worry." The unexplained look crossed Derek's eyes once again and Stiles wanted nothing more then figuring out what it meant.

"If you two say there's nothing going on between you two, I'll believe." The sheriff makes his way to the door and before opening it he turns "But my offer still stands, Hale. Anyone who can make my son smile again is welcome for dinner in my home." And with that he left.

"Derek? What do you know about Nagas?" It's been two days since they had fought the snake/human hybrid and Stiles was lying on his stomach in the middle of Derek's living room. The man finishes climbing down the stairs and sits on the couch, near the boy.

"They are big, mythical snakes with weird powers... A bit like Anaconda?" Derek's expression is clouded with confusion. "I don't really know much about them. Something about India too? Why do you ask?" The question is barely out of his mouth when his expression turns blank. "Stiles. Tell me you don't think we are dealing with Giant Mythological Snakes. I don't think I can deal with Giant Mythological Snakes." With each word Derek's expression changes, like he doesn't really understand how could that be happening.

The younger man gives him a smile and gets up, book in hand. "Sorry, Der, but I think we are dealing with Giant Mythological Snakes that are a little like Anaconda, but bigger, can appear humans and had, I'm about 75% sure they still have, a cult dedicated to them in ancient India" He gives the older man the book and keeps walking, making his way to the kitchen "According to the book they are protectors of Waters, being able to cause floods and drought." He pours two cups of coffee and walks back t the living room, handing one to the older man and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Okay, I give it to you, it fits. But why would they show up now? If this is correct then they are basically immortal, don't age. What would Beacon Hills have that would make them resurface and try to drown the entire city?" Derek picks up the cup and takes a sip before grimacing "How can you be this bad at brewing coffee? Your food is good, I really don't get it." He picks up the cup from Stiles' hand and goes to the kitchen. "I don't think we've been doing anything that could affect them. Not to mention that don't they live in some kind of underwater lair or something? I never really believed I would encounter one of those, otherwise I would've payed more attention to class." He turns his back to the coffee maker and leans against the countertop. "Although I'm not sure I even had classes about this." His expression suddenly turns sad "I wish I could ask my mom about it. She always loved knowing about things no one believed in."

Stiles gets up and goes to the kitchen, he rests his back to the counter, his side close to Derek's, not really touching him but being close enough that the older man can touch him if he wants. "To be fair we don't even know if it's them anyways, and we can't forget that we have find out what the hell is up with Doctor Smith. Maybe we should talk to Deaton." He takes a sip of his coffee and moans "Yeah, okay, only you can do the coffee" He takes another sip and relishes on the warmth . "Yeah, we should talk to Deaton."

"Nagas are a very old, very powerful race. There's been traces of their existence all over history, but if there's one thing that I know for sure is that they rarely come out from their lair. At least not in the last couple of centuries. If what you saw is really a Naga then you should find out what they want, and soon." Deaton turned his back to them and reached for a book, opening it up and looking for a page before handing it to Derek. "The mythology diverges on how to call them, sometimes the female Naga is called Nagine. There are apparently water nagas and fire ones. "

Stiles looks at his phone and curses "I've got to get home. I'm gonna tell my dad what we found out and call Scott, tell him to call the pack so we can meet tomorrow after class. Am I forgetting anything?" He looks at Derek and the man gives the book back to Deaton.

"Come on, I'll take you to the loft so you can pick up the Jeep."

Stiles opens the door and hears no sound coming from inside the house. He checks his watch and sees that it's not yet time for his dad to have left for the station. "Dad? You home?" He walks to the living room and sees his dad sleeping, still in his uniform on the couch. A bottle of Jack next to it, their photo album opened on top of the center table and a Picture of his mom smilling at him.

He stops and thinks about the time his mom was still alive. How she would guide his dad, eyes barely open to their room and ask to be silent because being a deputy was taking to much of his dad. Once she gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered "One day your dad will be a great sheriff, but when this day comes you'll have to take care of him. " It wasn't until a few months later that he found out about her being sick.

He picks up a blanket and covers his dad, making sure he's in a comfortable position before going up to his room and letting the tears stream down his face. His mom had been so caring before the disease took over. She had been a worrier and he can't stop himself from wondering what she would think of how their lives had turned out. If she would be okay with the werewolves and with how much of his life he puts in line for them.

Derek stands outside Stiles window, having opted for not going in as soon as he saw the boy start crying. He heard the young man's breathing turn calm and looked into the room. Stiles was finally asleep, his arm hugging his pillow close and the tears still leaving tracks on his face.

 **A/N: Comments? Please?**

 **I would love to know what you guys think about this and where you think it's going.**


	6. Something important happens

Stiles gets to school and is barely out of the Jeep before he finds himself in Scott's arms. "You okay, bro? Are you sure you wanna be at school today?" And for the first time in a while Stiles is truly happy Scott's been in his life for so long so he hides his face in the younger boy's neck before pulling away. "If things get rough or hard just tell me and we'll skip, okay? I can't but you still can get drunk. I can sit and watch if it helps." Stiles gives him another hug and a soft smile.

"I just wanna get through today. And I think my dad is already drinking for the two of us, since he stated yesterday." Together they turn to school, as they walk to class they see a girl at the principal's office, her skin was dark, black long hair and when she turned to them Stiles noticed she had a nose stud. When their eyes met the first thing in his mind was that she had the greenest eyes Stiles had ever seen and then he felt the end of his spine tightening, like he had a snake rolled around it and pressing. He feels his heart sink and his head cloud a bit. Suddenly he felt a bit more tired than he was before. The girl blinks and turns away, going back to talking to the secretary.

Stiles shakes his head and pushes Scott until they are in class. "Did you feel anything weird when that girl looked at you?" Scot gives him the lost puppy look he wears so well and Stiles decides to let go. It's probably the day that is taking its toll on him. And it was still first class.

"Did you see the new girl?" Isaac sits next to Stiles, who raises his eyes looks at the boy, his scarf and then back at his food. Spending a couple of months in France did not to help the situation so now the boy had a part of his wardrobe dedicated only to the little strips off fabric. "She is amazing... We sat together for our chemistry project and I swear that the way she moves is out of this world"

Boyd and Erica sit on the other side of the table, each one holding a lunch tray, and look at Isaac. "Are you so in love you forgot your food? Seriously, Isaac you sound like Scott. Not to mention that Kuni and Isaac doesn't fit, it's all in the names. Besides that she's so out of your league that I believe Stiles had more chances with Lydia." Isaac looks down and blushes in that cute way that makes Stiles want to run his fingers through the boys curls. He gets up and goes to the lunch line. "How is she, by the way? Still in London with Jackson? Is she even coming back?" By this point Erica sounds like she is just thinking out loud. Her eyes turn to Stiles, questioning as she starts to roll her hair on her finger. "You are unusually silent today. What happened? Did you and Derek have a fight?"

Boyd puts his hand on her arm and shakes his head a bit. "Leave him alone today, Erica." Stiles raises his head and looks at the bigger boy, who nods at him. "Just know that if you wanna talk about it we'll listen." Isaac comes back to the table, this time with his food, and the subject dies.

Stiles sees Boyd walking through the corridor and runs up to him. "Thank you for today. I have a feeling you are the reason why nobody came asking why I was so quiet. How did you know?" Before Boyd can answer the new girl stops in front of them.

"Hi, sorry, I'm new and I should be in my English class now but I have no idea where it is. Can you guys help?" Sitles looks at her and notices how she looks almost daring, like she expects him to do or say something. He decides right there and then that he doesn't trust her. There's something wrong, not fitting right but he can't put his finger on it, and, if he is being honest to himself, he's not really trying. Not today.

Before he can answer the girl Boyd starts talking "I'll take you there… I'm taking that class too. By the way I'm Boyd, this is Stiles" She gives Boyd a smile and looks at Stiles, same smile on her face but her eyes glued to his. Her smile seems to get bigger, toothier and, well, a bit more maniac.

"I'm Kuni. Nice to meet you" And the moment Stiles heard that name he felt his spine freezing, his heart raising and was sure that something very important had just happened.

Stiles parks his car and makes his way to the grave, a bouquet of sunflowers in one hand and a book on the other. He sits next to the stone and sees that there's already a single rose there. The only signal that his father had been there already. "Hey mom. Here we are again. Another year without you has passed and I survived. We survived. Well... there were some close calls. Let me tell you about Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica. They are my friends. They are more than that, they are my pack. Together with Scott, of course. Last time I was here I told you about the werewolves, about Malia and the Nogitsune. I was so lost that night mom, and felt like I had no one to talk to. Now I wanna tell you about dancing and drinking with Derek. Feeling happy in a way that I hadn't felt since you got sick. I wanna tell you about having someone who worries about me, and that I know will listen to me. I'm not a side-kick anymore. I'm equal." Picking up the book he brought, the boy opens it, keeping his tradition of always reading to his mom. "This year was hard to choose something to read to you. There are a lot of crazy things going on and I might have to fight Giant mythological snakes in my near future but then I saw this Sunflowers and I remembered you reading poetry to me. So that's what I'm reading for you." The boy clears his throat and starts to read the poem, he remembers not really understanding it the first time he listened to it, but, as he read on he realized how much like the poem his life had become and that his pack, his friends, his new family, were just like the sunflower. "We're not our skin of grime, we're not dread bleak dusty imageless locomotives, we're golden sunflowers inside, blessed by our own seed & hairy naked accomplishment-bodies growing into mad black formal sunflowers in the sunset, spied on by our own eyes under the shadow of the mad locomotive riverbank sunset Frisco hilly tincan evening sitdown vision."

Stiles finished Reading the poem as the sunset painted the sky. Thinking of how there wasn't a more appropriated time to leave he got up and made his way to the Jeep, picking up his phone and making a call. "Hey, remember that dance party from a couple weeks ago? Can we have another one?


	7. With or Without you

Stiles walks into the loft to find all the furniture in a different place and a big space on the center, two bottles of wine paired with two glasses were on top of the center table, now against a wall. "Derek? You didn't need to do all of this, I just..." The younger man stops talking as he sees the older one coming down the stairs, yoga pants on and no shirt. On his hand was a folded fabric and a shy smile playing on his lips. Stiles' eyes followed the man's movements until they are face to face.

"Since you seemed a bit tense on the phone, and I do know why because Scott, I thought about us doing a bit of meditation, some stretching and yoga before we move to the next part of the night. I even downloaded some new albums for you to mock me for and then dance to." The Wolf raised his hand, the one holding the pants, and raised an eyebrow, like he was daring Stiles "So, are you in?" The boy took the pants and went to the bathroom change, not saying a word but with the beginning of a smile on his lips.

"Ok, Mister Yoga, let's start the class" Stiles says as he comes out. He's hit by the scent of Pine and instantly feels something inside him shake, like it's trying to get loose but not in a way that makes him worried. "You already spend most of your life in the forest. Do you have to use pine scented things in your house too?" The voice that should be slightly mocking comes out soft and Derek pretends not to notice. "Not to mention that I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that pine trees don't like werewolves." He walks up to Derek, feeling inadequate close to the man. He knew he wasn't that skinny and that his body wasn't bad, especially after all the running and training he'd been doing. He even had a six pack, for fucks sake, but Derek's body was simply ridiculous.

"Yes, Stiles, Pine trees do hate us, but that's our own fault. The oil that comes from Pine trees is good to lessen mental stress, So werewolves used to use it all the time to control the pups on the full moon. Since you know that they don't like us, and you know the Nematon, it will be not surprise to find out that trees have personalities and have, let's say' Strong opinions." The man walks to the middle of the living room, knowing Stiles would follow him. "Years ago my family struck a deal with them: the oil would only be taken once a year and in return they wouldn't make our lives in the forest harder by changing things or growing roots out of nothing. Now, less talking, more working. Just try to do what I tell you to, for once in your life, and I'll help you with your posture." Stiles nods "So, first, let's lay down, make sure your body is completely aligned and you and comfortable. Now raise your right leg as you take a deep breath. Keep it straight, toes pointing to the celling. Now lower it while exhaling. Now we're gonna do it with the left leg, same thing, no rush" Stiles nods even though he knows Derek can't see. They keep breathing and moving their legs for a little while before Derek tells him to stop lay on his stomach and hold his upper body away from the floor, keeping his back and neck straight. As he demonstrates Stiles gets completely hypnotised by the way the muscles contracted and relaxed as Derek breathed. The Wolf opens one of his eyes and raises a brown so Stiles goes and imitates him, the best the he can.

They change positions, from lying down to standing, to being on all fours and with each new position Stiles feels like he is being freed from ropes he didn't even know were holding him. It gets to a point when Stiles body just goes along with whatever Derek's does. The man doesn't have to explain too much the positions anymore. It's like the boy's body knows exactly what to do and how to do it.

Stiles doesn't know how long has gone by when Derek tells him to just lay down on his back and breathe. While doing just that Stiles starts to feel something. He doesn't know what it is, but his body starts to feel like floating and his mind goes completely blank, his limbs tingling. He allows himself to go with whatever is going on and lets his body free. When he comes back to himself the first thing he sees is the celling, the second is Derek's smiling face. "So? How do you feel?"

"I feel like something inside me just unlocked... It's weird." Stiles gets up and feels his body lighter then he's ever felt, like a weight had been lifted off of him. He smiles at Derek and gives him a hug, just because he can and suddenly he feels tears fall from his eyes. "She was so good, Der. I wish you could have met her. You know Peter Pan? When Wendy's mom is described and the author says she had a secret on the corner of her mouth, when she smiled? That was my mom. She had the brightest smile, the most beautiful laugh and every time my eyes would be drawn to the corner of her mouth, and there it was, that secret, that mystery that I've never got to understand because she was gone before I was old enough to try." He feels the Wolf holding on to him as hard as he was holding on to the Wolf. Another couple of minutes go by before he lets go and Derek runs his thumb on Stiles cheeks, drying the tears.

Feeling his heart warm and the butterflies start to fly in his stomach Stiles took a deep breath. "Where's that amazing phone of yours? Do you have With or Without You in it?" Derek gets up and reaches out for him, so he can get up too and walks to the sound system, where his phone is already connected. He plays with it a bit before the song starts playing. He puts the phone down again walks to the table, pours both glasses of wine, picks up a bowl and goes to the couch, sitting in a way that mirrors the first time they did this.

"Why this song?" Derek hands Stiles his glass and places the bowl between them "And by the way I got real snacks this time so you won't have to look at me weird every time you take a bite." Stiles picks up a handful of the little squares and, giving the Wolf a doubting look, takes a bite before smiling.

"Yes, much better than that paper you had last time and the song is because about a month after I found out about my mom I woke up in the middle of the night to that song playing downstairs. I went to see what was going on and I saw my parents dancing in the living room. It looked beautiful, my mom would move as light as a feather and my father was leading her like a true dancer. It's funny because even though my mom forgot things she never forgot dancing to that song with my father when they were young." The man takes a sip of his wine and looks deep into Derek's eyes "Years later my father told me it was something they would do ever since they met. When things got hard or too tough to handle they would dance. Forget their worries for the duration of whatever they were dancing to. He also told me that was the day that my mom forgot where we lived for the first time." The song finishes and a new one begins, bringing a smile to Stiles face. "I really wish wolves could take pictures without the flare. I wanted a picture with you"

"Give me your phone" Derek opens the camera, puts one of his hands on Stiles neck, gently pulling him until their foreheads are touching. "Simile" he takes the picture and shows it to Stiles. They both have dumb smiles on their face and their eyes are closed. He puts his head on Stiles shoulder nose on his neck and snaps another one, and one more with his nose against the younger men cheek. Handing back the phone to the younger men Derek follows the song, voice low. "So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me close until our eyes meet" Stiles smiles, places his glass on the floor and gets up, extending his hands for Derek, an invitation.

Derek reaches for Sites without even thinking and something inside of him seems to mend. He places his arms around Stiles neck as the boy puts his arms around him. They move to the song, knowing that something was building. Their eyes locked into each other. With that song they knew they were making a promise that when they were ready they would go home, they would be one.


	8. Couple of burn on me, Baby

The song changes to one that Stiles had never heard. "You know, I love this song and when I left with Cora I kept singing it. She asked me why that song and I told her it was for the same reason I would come back." Derek's voice was low, almost a whisper "She asked who it was, back then I couldn't say out loud how much you meant to me so I just gave her a smile and she touched my arm. When I was leaving she just looked at me and said that you really made me better and that coming back to you was the right thing to do." The song ends and he pulls away. "On the plane I kept wondering how could she know, but then I realized that if all the pack you were always the one I would listen." He looked like he wanted to say something more but instead he refilled their glasses and sat down.

Stiles gave him a smile that said he understood what Derek didn't say. "Let's put another song, something for us to dance and just... Leave the when's for later" Derek nods and Stiles changes the song. "Okay, that's better, even though I cannot believe you have Jason Derulo on your phone" He walks up to Derek, takes a mouth full of his glass and started dancing. "Come on Derek, let's dance our problems away." Derek smiles drinking what was left in his glass and got up.

The boy's moves are not what the man expected even though he had already seen him dancing. The way the human moves is almost sensuous. By the time the song hits the chorus he already has his arms around the young man and they are moving together, gridding to the rhythm. As the song goes Derek lets Stiles take the lead, allowing his body to go with the flow.

The boy seems unsure for a bit before taking control, moving closer and away, turning Derek around so they are face to face and only their hands are touching. The song changes and as Beyonce's voice comes out of the speaker the Wolf feels something electric going down his back. Stiles wastes no time in turning Derek around and pressing his chest to the other's back. His hands go up the older man's sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The same long hands go down the front of the man's body, the long fingers tracing the muscles lines. The hands go back to Derek's hips and Stiles starts to move his, guiding the older men into a slow movement. The human rubs his nose to the back of the wolf's neck and pulls him impossibly closer. The yoga pants do nothing to hide the younger man's erection, the same way Derek knows his are tented. They stay pressed to each other until Jay-Z's voice comes up, braking the trance they'd been on. Stiles pulls away and Derek feels like whining because now his back feels cold.

"Let's put something less" The human seems loss of words as he walks to the sound system "Just less" he finishes lamely as he picks up the phone and goes through the songs. He chooses a soft song and they sit down, calming themselves. "You know, the chorus of this song makes me want to have a skirt, just to hold the ends and move from side to side." His face is completely serious and Derek starts laughing.

"Believe it or not I can actually see you doing that, dancing to this song in a skirt." Derek take a sip of his wine and picks up the phone "Let me choose a song now" While playing around with the phone he picks up some of the snacks. "How about this one?" He takes a mouthful of his wine and gets up "We should be dancing, shouldn't we?"

Stiles laughs, drinks the rest of his wine and gets up, jumping and singing. "We should watch the movie with the pack!" The joy coming from the human is so much that Derek starts dancing too. They take dance all over the apartment. on the stairs, on top of the table. Stiles body rolls and Derek almost falls because of the way he loses his balance seeing it. The song breaks, Stiles dubbing Luther's part and Derek lip-syncing Hedwig. They both are screaming by the end of the song, knees to the floor.

They've been dancing for a couple of songs when Derek starts laughing "You know, with some changes this could be my story with Jennifer" Stiles stops and listens to the song before laughing too.

"Well to be fair she didn't cheat on you, she just tried to hurt and kill everyone you loved. I think Ed got the better end here." Derek glares at him but Stiles knows it's just for show. "And since we are talking about that..." He walks to the couch and sits down, face looking expectantly at Derek who just sighs and joins the man. He refills his glass and drinks it all in one gulp. "How exactly did you go from 'the girl I saved from being torn to pieces' to 'hey, you know what would be a good idea? Dating! You! Me!'"

Derek goes back to glaring before pouring himself another glass, this time only taking a sip "You know what's worse? I'm going to tell you everything and you are going to look at me disbelieving for a few seconds before laughing your ass off." The older men takes another sip "It actually started after that thing at the mall. My Wolf was in charge, I had lost too much blood, so I went to the place I knew I could find the person who always saved me. But I found Jennifer, got her car all bloodied. She got me here to the loft and I honestly don't know. I was sitting in the bed and then she was behind me, touching me and then she started kissing me and the cuts and bruises on my body all healed." The man stops, just waiting for the laughs.

"Wait. You're telling me you didn't find that weird? Healing kisses? I mean, I know people do crazy things because of adrenaline, but that's the first time I see someone get so horny that they ignored HEALING KISSES" The last words are barely out of his mouth before he is laughing. "I'm sorry. That woman almost destroyed all of us and I fucking have a darkness around my heart because of her and still... Healing kisses. How was that not a clue something weird was happening?" The younger boy gets his laugh under control as he talks. "Did she whammed you some way?"

Derek just shrugs. "Knowing now what I know, probably. Everything always had a hazy feeling when I was with her. But I thought... I don't know what I thought, I was alone, confuse and then she was everywhere with her brown hair and big eyes." The men drinks the rest of his glass "Thinking back, it was a bit like Kate. Everything went so fast. It was all about bodies, sex." Shrugging again the Wolf picked up the phone "We're supposed to be dancing our problems away and not using breaks to talk about them. How about some Latin Music?"

The song that starts to play, making Stiles smile around his glass. "Ricky Martin? Really?" Derek reaches for him, much like the younger man had done earlier in the night. "Well, at least it's not one of the popular ones" Stiles says before shrugging and taking Derek's hand.

They'd been dancing and drinking for so long that they were feeling truly free. Cantaje starts to play and Derek starts singing in Spanish, pulling Stiles flush against his body. Their sweaty chests pressed against each other. Stiles puts his hand on the back of Derek's head and presses himself against the Wolf harder. The song changes but their positions don't. This time is Stiles that gets his mouth close to Derek's ear and sings "Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire. Just to get close to you" the younger man moves away for a second, his eyes finding Derek's mouth before he leaned in and the only thing Derek thinks is that it's too soon. Stiles seems to think the same because his mouth lends on the corner of Derek's mouth. He moves his lips and shivers take over the men's body. The Wolf, who's a bit disoriented because of the wolfsbane in the wine, gets restless as Stiles mouth nears Derek's neck, afraid of losing control. The men's body starts to get rigid and Stiles stops mouth close to the ear.

"Don't worry, I know what getting my mouth on your neck would mean." Stiles speaks so low that another shiver goes down Derek's back. The man just grabs the boy harder, knowing it will leave marks and bears his neck. The Wolf inside him howls and Stiles puls away, as much as he can, his eyes looking deep into Derek's, trying to find any sign of discomfort, or really any sign of why he would do that "Are you sure?"

Derek moves his hand from Stiles' hips and places it on the boy's neck "If I'm giving up my control and submitting my Wolf to someone I want that person to be you." His voice is as low as Stiles'. He runs his hand through the boy's head as the lips go to his neck. It's a gentle touch before getting stronger. He feels the mouth he loves opening and then teeth.

Derek's heart races and he feels himself changing. His wolf howls and he tries to pull Stiles closer, leave not a single space between their bodies. His eyes glow and for a second he feels the same he did when he became the alpha. He knows, without a doubt, in that moment, Stiles' mouth on his neck and his nails undoubtedly trailing marks on the man's back, that he would never let go.

He knew he was Home


End file.
